


My high school Sweetheart

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are high school sweethearts, they just hope it'll last forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	My high school Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : THIS WILL BE A VERY CLICHE FLUFFY (THE FLUFF WILL COME LATER) KINDA FIC 
> 
> Everyone needs some cliche somewhere right? Or the cute little moments are just not there ;)

Intro :: 

Ya know that one kid who sits alone in the library for lunch with headphones in with his latest music obsession singing way too loud in his ears. 

Still wrapped sandwich in his hand 

Some book he tried to start reading still clutched in his grasp

Eyes closed as he imagines some scenario he'd like to imagine happening to him somehow while he listened to Chocolate by the 1975 

well, that's Harry. 

Well, Harry before he met Niall. 

::

"Horan!" 

Niall turned around quickly knowing whose annoyingly loud voice that was as he caught the soccer ball in his hands before it hit his face. 

He did not need another pair of Ray Bans ruined, the first one cost 2 pay checks. 

"Dude! My face could've been a sandwich!" Niall shouted back with no heat but an amused smile when the guy ran to him. 

"Sorry man, I wanted to get your attention" Louis laughed, taking the soccer ball back. 

"Well, now you do. What is it?" He asked. The reason he wanted to go back inside before lunch was over because he wanted to start reading his latest obsession. 

A secret obsession. 

"I found my new boy toy" Louis smirked 

Niall stayed silent. 

He didn't like that Louis played with people's hearts and broke them. But Louis was known for that. 

"Uhmm, who is it?" Niall asked, feeling pity for the poor boy. 

Louis winked and pointed over his shoulder to a brunette picking up his books at the front of the school. 

Niall sighed. 

Poor boy.


End file.
